Through A Lens: Twilight TwentyFive Round Three
by evieeden
Summary: How many stories can one picture tell? A series of miscellaneous drabbles and one-shots based on the Twilight Twenty-Five Challege Round Three picture prompts.
1. Barren

**This is the first drabble for the Twilight 25 Challenge Round 3 which this round is based on 25 different picture prompts. For each prompt you write either a 100-word drabble or a one-shot. Due to time constraints I don't think many of these will be one-shots.**

**Thanks to 1MrsECullen, BurdenedThunder and tiffanyanne3FF for pre-reading this first drabble for me. As always, I own nothing.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No. 4 (/entry/2015441)

**Pen name: **evieeden

**Character(s): **Alice

**Rating:** M

**Barren**

_He will come for me._

It was the thought I clung to after all this time.

I stood here in this frozen wasteland, cold as the ice that surrounded me, a pair of boots my only concession to the weather. I wore the same clothes as when he left; I would be exactly as I was when he left.

No-one was here to witness my unnaturalness. Just the cargo trains, marking the time so I knew it hadn't stopped. The drivers thought I was a ghost and I might have been.

But he will come for me.

He has to.


	2. The Picnic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.12 (/entry/1663851)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Jasper and Alice

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did.

**Thanks to tiffanyanne3FF for pre-reading this for me. I 3 her. And thanks to 1MrsECullen for the Hansel and Gretel advice.**

**The Picnic**

She is airy and light; of dollhouses and tea parties. She flits between the trees, her skirts swirling around, brushing against the white of her legs. I have most commonly heard her described as a pixie, a dancing sprite. Yes, she's magical. Yes, she's entrancing. But she's not that innocent.

She's a witch – luring you in with gingerbread and cake and promises of other delights, trapping you in a web of her own making.

Her lips are decorated with pink icing. Her mouth tastes of mint creams. Her core is dripping with clear sweet sugar.

I want to devour her.


	3. Hide And Seek

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.7 (weheartit /entry/1578819)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Alice and Jasper

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did. A lot.

**Thanks to my pre-readers for this chapter, 1MrsECullen and Bob. I heart you both.**

**Hide and Seek**

The setting was perfect – the streetlamps and trees throwing distorted shadows in front of my feet.

Most girls in my situation would be wary of the pervading darkness. A glimpse of white caught my eye and I shivered, throwing myself into my role. Tonight I was playing the human to Jasper's vampire. We were both stuck somewhere in between.

I tripped along the concrete blithely. I'd wanted to wear a cloak – Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf – but Jasper wouldn't let me. Spoil-sport.

A brush of cool air across my neck was my only warning.

He pounced.


	4. A Double Knot

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.5 (weheartit /entry/1957727)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Esme

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thank you to 1MrsECullen and to Bob for pre-reading this for me. I heart you both lots and millions.**

**A Double Knot**

They sat there on the cracked windowsill, mocking me.

Letters of hurt, of hate, of bitterness and regret. Letters recounting every injustice visited upon my body. Letters detailing every cruel comment imprinted on my mind. And finally letters of grief, for my baby, for the child I always wanted and he never did.

A world of pain mixed with black ink and poured onto crisp, white paper. A thousand memories tied together with peach ribbon.

I wouldn't send them though, they wouldn't be read. All of that torment just tossed on the fire - fuelling the flames that consumed them.


	5. Answering Machine

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.20 (weheartit /entry/1260726)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Edward

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Big thanks to trampvamp and venis_envy for pre-reading this drabble for me. Cheers ladies.**

**Answering Machine**

This was becoming routine.

I stumbled up to the phone booth on the hill, my hunger making me clumsy. I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to live...not without her.

Dialling the familiar number I checked my watch, I had to make sure I called when she was at school, no chance of anyone answering.

I had to hear her, I needed that connection.

_You've reached the Swan residence; we're not in right now, so please leave a message._

My body slumped against the glass as that beautiful voice rang out. The only part of her I could keep.


	6. Fire Hazard

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.24 (weheartit /entry/1664921)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Bella and Edward

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thanks to my pre-readers for this chapter, latessitrice, trampvamp and 1MrsECullen.**

**Fire Hazard**

The apartment was stifling and the air-conditioning was broken. There was nothing for it. Crawling out my bedroom window, I clung tightly to my coffee as I manoeuvred onto the fire steps and sat down.

He was already there of course - sitting one building over with his back to me, his hand frantically moving over the sketchpad he had on his lap. His head was bent downwards and I took the opportunity to study the nape of his neck and the crazy copper hair directly above it.

The place where my hands had been buried not two hours earlier.


	7. This Time

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.15 (weheartit /entry/1589009)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Bella and Edward

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thanks to rmhaleff, 1MrsECullen, trampvamp, kimmydonn and vampireisthenewblack for all their input with this drabble.**

**This Time**

I was drowning again.

The currents buffeted my body, trying to dash it against the jagged cliffs behind me. Now, however, my body was stronger, less breakable, and I resisted the tides easily. I watched my limbs twist and turn smoothly in fascination, my dress floating up and out from my legs with the motion of the water.

And then I saw him swimming towards me, powering his way underwater before grabbing my arm and hauling me upwards.

He fused his mouth to mine as we surfaced; his relief clear in his desperate actions.

This time he had saved me.


	8. Dinner Party

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.17 (weheartit /entry/306546)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Bella and Edward

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thanks to my pre-readers for this drabble elidunbigboot and latessitrice for their help.**

**Dinner Party**

The light of the chandelier blinded me, but as it was the only fixed point of reference on the ceiling I continued to stare at it.

I was lying flat on my back near the edge of the dining room table, my legs thrown over Edward's shoulders as he shoved his tongue inside me. Apparently playing hostess at the dinner party we had held turned him on.

His arm pinned down my squirming body as his mouth moved upwards to suck, lick and nibble at my clit.

My view of the lit glass blurred and I screamed as I exploded.


	9. Choices

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.2 (weheartit /entry/1309294)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Bella

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thank you to 1MrsECullen, latessitrice and Bob for pre-reading this for me. I heart you all.**

**Choices**

My life was spiralling down the drain and I could only blame myself. Vodka helped.

I had made a liquor run earlier in the day and was now happily ensconced on the sofa, watching infomercials, bottle half-empty.

Edward had had enough. He was sick of my endless patience when it came to Jake. Sick of the fact that I constantly defended my oldest friend to him when he hurt me, when he came onto me, when he wouldn't take no for an answer.

So now I had to choose. I closed my eyes as the tears ran down my face.


	10. Running

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.11 (weheartit /entry/912018)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Bella

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thanks to my lovely pre-readers 1MrsECullen, latessitrice and Bob who encourage and support me.**

**Running**

I just couldn't go through with it. I couldn't lie anymore.

I made it as far as the Res border before I bailed – Angela staying behind to explain to Jake why his bride wasn't going to be appearing anytime soon. She had given me her car, allowing me to make my hasty escape.

I needed to get out of Washington, but first...

I parked around the back of the Cullens' empty house and, sniffling pathetically, stalked towards the forest. Screaming Edward's name, I begged him to return to me.

He didn't answer my cries or come back.

...but Alice did.


	11. Rejection

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.8 (weheartit /entry/1930691)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Tanya

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thanks to my lovely pre-readers for this chapter, 1MrsECullen, latessitrice and Bob. You all rock.**

**A couple of you have asked about the picture prompts used during this challenge, so I've included the link to the prompts below:**

**.**

**Rejection**

The apartment was dark, fairy lights the only illumination.

I shouldn't have come to this party. Of course he would be here.

And she was here with him.

I tried not to feel resentful. After Edward had turned me down when we were young it had become a joke between us - one I found no humour in.

He spun Bella around, a plastic flower between his teeth, his eyes fixed on her laughing form - ballroom dancing to heavy metal. I glared as Bella replaced the flower with her mouth.

My beer tasted bitter as I swallowed it down.


	12. Sheet Music

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.18 (weheartit /entry/1963916)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Bella and Edward

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thank you to my wonderful pre-reader for this drabble, Bob. Everyone should have a Bob. She rocks.**

**Sheet Music**

He stomped out of the house swearing, discarding the sheet music into a waiting puddle.

I let him leave. It was better just to let him go in these circumstances.

Others put his behaviour down to his artistic temperament. I put it down to his perfectionism.

He had been hunched over the piano for days now; scribbling away every time an arrangement of notes fell into place, something that wasn't happening as often as he liked. I had watched his exasperation grow.

Retrieving the damp papers from outside, I shook them out. They were precious – he would want them later.


	13. High Heels

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.3 (weheartit /entry/2017117)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Edward and Bella

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thanks to my wonderful pre-reader Bob for all her help.**

**High Heels**

Bella tripped in front of me, the unfamiliar heels exaggerating her natural inability to balance.

The heels weren't the only unusual thing about her outfit today. Alice had dressed her up in the world's shortest skirt and I alternated between wanting to cover up her exposed legs and wanting to have said legs wrapped around my hips while I...

I coughed slightly, quickly adjusting myself as my body reacted to the thought.

Bella spun around at the noise and flung herself towards me, burying her face in my neck.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart."


	14. Lighter Fluid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.23 (weheartit /entry/1477231)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Bella and Edward

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thanks to my pre-readers for this chapter, 1MrsECullen, latessitrice and Bob. Cheers you guys.**

**Lighter Fluid**

I had pushed him too far.

I couldn't stop myself. I would poke and prod and attack and he would take it all willingly...

Until he snapped and the spark flickered to life.

Then there would be fire - beautiful, delicious flames that licked over my skin, warming me but never burning.

Until one day it didn't come. He didn't respond.

The fire had burned out, mere flickers the only trace of what had been. And I tried to get it back. I attacked him with my fists and my words, but the spark never returned.

And neither did he.


	15. You Give Me Fever

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.13 (weheartit /entry/1966418)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Edward and Bella

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thanks to my pre-readers for this drabble, latessitrice and _LAliCat_.**

**You Give Me Fever**

I was on Bella's bed, in just my boxers, with my equally half-naked girlfriend on top of me.

When Bella had woken today with a fever, Alice had sent me over to take care of her; but of course when my sister had said that _I_ could help, she meant it literally. My cool body helped to sooth her overheated skin and, now asleep, she was taking full advantage.

I wasn't used to us being so...exposed...in each other's presence and fought my erection as I choked back a mouthful of venom.

Unbidden, my hand slipped down towards her panty-covered ass.


	16. Fresh Bruises

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.9 (weheartit /entry/1956399)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Bella

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Big thanks to my pre-readers for this drabble, AlverdineFF and _LAliCat_.**

**This drabble contains possible triggers that some people might find upsetting.**

**Fresh Bruises**

He watched me as I left. He always did. As I reached the path I turned, giving him a wave and a shaky smile. As I always did.

But today was different.

Because yesterday when I had fallen over in town my sweater had ridden up; and unbeknownst to me Rosalie Hale was back and had seen the bruises I tried so hard to hide.

Rosalie Hale hated abuse.

So today she was waiting around the corner for me, helping me to make my escape.

Then I was at the car. And Rosalie and Emmett were there.

I was safe.


	17. The Closet

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.21 (weheartit /entry/1993028)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Edward and Jasper

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Big thanks to my pre-reader, AlverdineFF, for her help.**

**The Closet**

It had been a beautiful summer - both in terms of the weather and my life.

A lot of that was down to the man currently barrelling through the air, letting his body twist gracefully before he plunged into the chilled lake.

This was the summer I had finally admitted the truth to myself, and after I did, Jasper was there. He had always been there... he was just waiting for me.

And it was freeing.

"Hey."

He jumped out of the water and settled on top of me, dripping everywhere.

Kissing me, I felt our erections grow between us.


	18. Broken Pieces

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.19 (weheartit /entry/1878990)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Edward and Bella

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thank you to 1MrsECullen and to Bob for pre-reading this for me. I heart you both lots and millions.**

**Broken Pieces**

He rescued it from a dumpster - an old honky-tonk piano, painted bright blue, with half the keys missing. To him it was a reminder of his past and he couldn't bear to let it go to the county dump where it would surely be crushed.

It took a long time to restore. Apparently a sharp mind and not sleeping were no match against the slow speed of international shipping.

Every time I returned to the house it would be a little bit more complete, a little less broken.

The same way I felt every time I returned to him.


	19. Last Summer

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.25 (weheartit /entry/2011594)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Rosalie

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thank you to my lovely pre-readers 1MrsECullen and Bob. I heart you both lots and millions.**

**Last Summer**

We were close once, Alice and I.

Hanging out together, sharing secrets.

Only last summer our family had found a deserted beach, out of sight and far away from civilisation. We had careened around hand in hand, skin sparkling bright, shrieks of laughter erupting from us, while our smiling mates watched on fondly at the fun we had.

This year was different.

This year we spent the summer watching Edward moon over his pathetic human, while Alice danced about, happy as can be, with her new best friend.

So of course I was bitter and upset. I had been forgotten.


	20. Bedtime Reading

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.6 (weheartit /entry/35737)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Bella and Edward

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thanks once again to my wonderful pre-readers, Bob and 1MrsECullen.**

**Bedtime Reading**

We lay here in bed together, quiet after the madness of our love-making. Her head was propped up on my shoulder, one hand curled round the nape of my neck, twisting around the strands of my hair, the other alternating between sweeping over the planes of my stomach and drumming lightly on my chest.

I read to her, as I always did.

It was our compromise to talking afterwards. She loved the sound of my voice, found it soothing, but I never knew what to say to her. So I borrowed the words of others to aptly express my devotion.


	21. The Dare

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.14 (weheartit /entry/1910473)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Bella

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**My lovely pre-readers, 1MrsECullen and Bob, once again deserve a round of applause.**

**The Dare**

It was supposed to be fun – putting dares for each other on bottle caps. Unfortunately Emmett seemed inclined to forget that I was both clumsy and accident-prone.

Edward had already put a halt to any dares which would be impossible for me to achieve, but Emmett had argued that climbing trees was something most humans could do.

A dare was a dare though and I knew that to forfeit would be even worse.

So instead I climbed a tree in the only way I knew how: clinging to Edward's back, legs wrapped around his waist, as he carried me upwards.


	22. Giving Notice

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.16 (weheartit /entry/1616818)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Bella

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thank you to 1MrsECullen and to Bob for pre-reading this for me. I heart you both lots and millions.**

**Giving Notice**

It was a cold place to work - a sterile environment crammed with uniform cubicles.

Usually I huddled behind my desk, trudging through endless amounts of paperwork and avoiding the attentions of the vile Mike Newton, but not today.

Today I had finally yielded to Edward's assurances of unwavering love and support for whatever I decided to do next. Today I had taken a step back to look at my miserable life and had seen the one shining star in it.

Belongings in hand, engagement ring glittering on my finger, I stalked down the aisle with my head held high.


	23. My Hero

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.10 (weheartit /entry/1030087)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Bella and Edward

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thank you to 1MrsECullen and to Bob for pre-reading this for me. You're both complete stars.**

**My Hero**

When I was ten years old I had fallen off my bike, right into a patch of stinging nettles, and scrawny little Edward Cullen from next door had carried me all the way home so that my dad could look after me.

Fast-forward eight years and I was in the exact same position.

Those eight years had been good to Edward though – I could feel the newly developed muscles in his chest and arms as he cradled me closely.

The hand looped around my back brushed against my breast and I fought the urge to squirm.

Edward grinned at me.


	24. Head Wound

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.1 (weheartit /entry/1832789)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Renee

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**I heart my pre-readers 1MrsECullen and Bob. They rock.**

**Head Wound**

He was a strange boy – Bella's Edward.

Inescapably in love with her, undeniably worried... No, not worried, tormented.

As each minute had passed, the shadows beneath his eyes grew darker. His concern was unavoidable.

We waited quietly for my baby to wake up, sometimes alone together, sometimes with Charlie or other members of Edward's family – his delightful sister or his charming parents. That Dr Cullen...

No matter who was with her though, he always stayed. He never left, marking the passage of time with a flick of his fingers, upending the hourglass someone had left behind.

Bella's eyes fluttered open.


	25. Picture Show

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** No.22 (weheartit /entry/923697)

**Pen name:** evieeden

**Character(s):** Edward

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Twilight, but unfortunately I don't.

**Thank you to my pre-readers for this chapter, 1MrsECullen and Bob. Love you guys.**

**So, this is my last entry into the Twi25. Hope you enjoyed all the drabbles and thanks for reading. Cheers.**

**Picture Show**

He took me on a date to the movies. Such a normal thing to do.

We hadn't been out in public since we became a couple; not because we were ashamed, just because we were still testing out our new relationship.

Grinning playfully, Edward let out an exaggerated yawn, stretching upwards before slinging one arm across my shoulders.

"Real smooth, Edward."

He shrugged, but didn't move his arm.

Behind us I could hear two old ladies muttering about our inappropriate behaviour.

"Hey Jasper." He quirked an eyebrow. "Wanna make out?"

I leaned forward to capture his lips with my own.


End file.
